


Il piacere della rovina

by weeping_ice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, M/M, One Shot, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In una notte tante cose posso cambiare, anche situazioni lunghe vent'anni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il piacere della rovina

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Il piacere della rovina  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Personaggio/Coppia:** Severus/Harry  
>  **Prompt:** 010-anni per la Big Damn Table, inoltre Appletree79 voleva una storia con le seguenti caratteristiche Fandom: Harry Potter, Pairing:Severus/Harry, Note: Harry e Severus fuori dalle mura di Hogwarts, magari si incontrano per caso in strada, o al pub, o dove ti porta la fantasia, Prompt: Per poterti rialzare devi prima cadere.   
> **Rating:** verde (per tutti)  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, simil-erotico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** slash, accennata una passata relazione adulto/minore  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 1594 ([contatore](calcolatore.htm))
> 
> **Beta reader:** [Leli](viewuser.php?uid=3664)  
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi appartengono a JK Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti legali. Questa storia non ha nessuno scopo di lucro.  
>  **Riassunto:** In una notte tante cose posso cambiare, anche situazioni lunghe vent'anni.  
>  **Note:** Tipo non scrivo su questa coppia da tempo immemore. Dedicata, con immenso e grave ritardo, ad Appletree per il suo compleanno.  
>  **Tabella:** [Bdt](http://weepingice.ilbello.com/page.php?id=15), [richieste](http://weepingice.ilbello.com/page.php?id=16)

 

Da quando era entrato in quella stanza continuava a ripeterselo: il loro era stato un incontro puramente fortuito. Lui era uscito solamente perché aveva finito alcuni ingredienti per le sue pozioni; Potter, invece, dopo quasi sedici anni, sembrava aver esaurito la voglia di una vita normale, preferendole un rifugio nella periferia del loro mondo, piuttosto che chiedere ospitalità ad uno dei suoi preziosi amici.   
I suoi denti graffiarono la pelle del fianco stretto, mentre le mani correvano sul collo dell'uomo sotto di lui. Se avesse aumentato solo un poco la presa, probabilmente avrebbe potuto sentirlo rantolare fra i mugolii, esattamente come successe tanti anni prima su quella scrivania di legno scuro, mentre rinunciava a liberarlo dalla camicia per mordergli la spalla.  
Severus ringhiò, stringendo la carne fra i denti: l'immagine di quel ragazzino incapace e bisognoso gli riempì la mente, mentre l'odore dell'uomo ormai adulto lo soffocava.   
Merlino, in quegli ultimi dieci anni avrebbe pagato qualunque cifra per vedere quell'arrogante spingersi ancora contro un tavolo del suo studio, fosse anche solo per una volta.  
  
 _Quella sera il Paiolo Magico era praticamente deserto, se non si consideravano una comitiva di streghe di campagna, intente a chiacchierare sopra una tazza di tè bollente, ed un uomo appoggiato al bancone, impegnato in una vivace conversazione con Tom. Nulla di eccezionale a prima vista, solo una normale serata feriale come se ne erano viste tante in quel pub.  
Proprio per questo, Severus avrebbe imboccato direttamente l'uscita sul retro, se quell'uomo non si fosse girato verso di lui.  
Merlino, erano mesi che non vedeva quegli occhi verdi. Era convinto fosse ancora in visita dai suoceri.  
L'uomo sorrise mestamente, recuperando le proprie valigie, decisamente troppe per un soggiorno di una sola notte. “Buonasera Severus, è molto che non ci si vede.”  
_  
Le sue mani scesero verso il petto, mentre Potter sotto di lui si agitava per il continuo graffiare dei denti sul fianco, artigliando il ruvido lenzuolo. Merlino solo sapeva da quanto non si concedevano una buona, lenta scopata.  
Era stato fin troppo semplice attaccar bottone: un paio di battute mordaci e uno scambio di occhiate erano stati sufficienti per rompere la tensione creatasi in quegli ultimi tre anni di incontri sempre più fugaci e radi. I bicchieri di whisky incendiario poi avevano fatto il resto, sciogliendo le poche reticenze rimaste e liberando i ricordi dalle morse del tempo e da una vera che giaceva ormai abbandonata sotto qualche mobile della stanza.  
Sogghignando, Severus si mosse appena per accarezzare con la punta delle dita il segno lasciato dalla fede sull'anulare: era la prima volta che quell'anello non veniva riposto con cura in un cassetto, e, se tutto fosse andato secondo i suoi piani, sarebbe stata la cameriera a recuperarlo la mattina successiva.  
  
 _“Sa, non osavo sperare che la signorina Weasley avrebbe riacquistato il buonsenso un giorno.”  
Harry lasciò cadere le due valigie sul letto, prima di sfilarsi cappotto e sciarpa. “Sembri convinto che sia stata lei a lasciarmi.” disse, appendendo gli abiti nell'armadio.  
“Perché non è così?”  
A quella frase l'uomo scosse la testa, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso prima di riporre gli ultimi capi e Severus decise di versare ad entrambi una generosa dose di whisky incendiario; sicuramente le sue supposizioni erano esatte e, come sempre, presto Ginevra Potter sarebbe tornata a reclamare ciò che era suo di diritto.   
_  
Il suo compagno alzò i fianchi, mentre con le unghie gli graffiava la spalla destra e Piton gli morse ferocemente l'addome, respirando l'odore salato di quella pelle. Finalmente non avrebbero dovuto più preoccuparsi di graffi e tagli troppo difficili da nascondere o di come giustificare i segni dei denti sulle cosce. Anche solo quella consapevolezza aveva qualcosa di deviato.  
Certo, se i suoi ammiratori avessero visto certi marchi o avessero saputo quanto gli piaceva farsi sbattere nei luoghi più infimi, probabilmente non lo avrebbero più guardato allo stesso modo, forse perfino la sua adorata mogliettina... la sua adorata ex mogliettina lo avrebbe guardato con disgusto.  
Merlino, che pensiero patetico e qualunquista, troppo perfino per quel moccioso.  
 _  
L'armadio era quasi pieno quando Harry si voltò per guardarlo e Severus desiderò non aver già vuotato il proprio bicchiere mentre quegli occhi lo squadravano, spazientiti.  
“Sei incredibile.” sbottò Harry, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia più vicina sedia e afferrando un bicchiere. “Diciotto anni che scopiamo e ancora mi dai del lei.”  
“E ha impiegato solamente dieci minuti per rendersene conto. Sono colpito.”  
In risposta l'uomo alzò le spalle, versandosi una generosa dose di whisky; erano secoli che Severus non lo vedeva bere così tanto, probabilmente dalla notte del suo matrimonio quando aveva dovuto affrontare il primo ballo con la sposa.  
La locanda al piano di sotto era ormai silenziosa, i pochi ospiti per la notte probabilmente si erano già ritirati nelle proprie stanze, chiedendosi cosa facessero nella stessa camera un vecchio Mangiamorte e il Salvatore del Mondo Magico.  
Vecchio, era questo uno dei fattori, forse il principale, che lo aveva spinto a diradare i loro incontri e mandare quel ragazzino verso una giovane della sua età. O almeno questo era quello che aveva sempre pensato senza la reale esigenza di sapere la verità.  
Infastidito da certe idee, distolse lo sguardo. Il fuoco scoppiettava allegro nel caminetto e lo specchio appeso alla parete gli restituì lo sguardo spento di un uomo stanco, i cui primi capelli bianchi brillavano per i riverberi delle fiamme, e l'immagine di un uomo piacente nel pieno dei suoi trent'anni, impegnato a scolarsi troppo whisky per poter essere considerato felice. “Sono troppo vecchio...”  
“Sei un mago.” ribatté brusco Harry, prima di vuotare il proprio bicchiere. Decisamente stava bevendo troppo, visto il rivolo ambrato che gli scorreva lungo il mento. “Praticamente ancora un ragazzino per i nostri standard.” concluse, riempiendosi nuovamente il bicchiere.  
“Severus?”_  
  
“Severus?”  
Piton alzò appena lo sguardo. Potter aveva gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca aperta in un respiro stentato. Oh, in quel momento rimpianse di non avergli stretto il collo: con quell'aspetto scarmigliato il segno delle sue dita avrebbe aggiunto uno squisito gusto di prevedibile decadenza. Forse dopo avrebbe potuto rimediare, pensò, graffiandolo leggermente sotto il ginocchio. Dopotutto, la notte era abbastanza lunga, c'era tutto il tempo per rimediare.  
Potter continuava a guardarlo impaziente e Severus distolse lo sguardo, seccato. “La prego, giuri che non mi stava confondendo con sua moglie.” sospirò, combattendo l'impulso di lasciare quell'idiota nel letto. Alle volta si chiedeva come avesse resistito Ginevra Weasley nel concepire tre figli.  
  
 _“Avete tre figli...”  
“James il prossimo anno inizierà Hogwarts.” lo interruppe Harry. “Albus e Lily sono ancora piccoli, ma li vedrò ogni settimana.”   
Lo aveva detto come fosse semplice, come se una visita settimanale sistemasse ogni cosa, come se Harry Potter per loro contasse poco o nulla. Cosa che poteva essere vera, ma il ragazzino di un tempo ne sarebbe stato distrutto, quindi l'uomo non poteva rimanerne completamente indifferente.  
La bottiglia di whisky era quasi vuota e il tepore della stanza piacevolmente sonnolento. Potter aveva allungato le gambe davanti a sé, abbandonandosi completamente sulla poltrona e affondando la testa in un guanciale.  
“Sai, non credevo che sarei vissuto abbastanza per vedere Severus Piton preoccuparsi dei bambini.”  
E mentre una seconda bottiglia veniva aperta, Severus alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Stia tranquillo, probabilmente non vivrà tanto.”_  
 _  
_“Oh, non c'è pericolo.” mugolò di rimando Harry, aprendo le gambe per far posto all'uomo. Severus non poté non pensare quanto insaziabile fosse rimasto. “Lei è indubbiamente più carina.”  
Indubbiamente. Severus lasciò correre le dita lungo le cosce dell'uomo, lentamente, assaporando l'attesa e il fiato trattenuto fra i denti del suo compagno: da troppi anni non faceva qualcosa di simile, da quella notte in cui aveva scopato quel moccioso contro la propria scrivania, con una mano premuta sulla schiena per trattenerlo e un orecchio teso verso la porta.  
Merlino, forse con gli anni era veramente diventato un vecchio pervertito, per tutto quel tempo avrebbe pagato qualsiasi cifra per sentire una divisa scolastica alzata alla meglio premergli sull'inguine. _  
  
“Perché? Verrà forse un mago oscuro ad uccidermi?”  
“Credo che una cirrosi epatica sarà sufficiente.”  
O magari sarebbe stata di troppo, forse si sarebbe finalmente schiantato con quella stupida scopa che si ostinava ad usare. Nonostante gli anni passati, Potter non era mai stato un sostenitore della Smaterializzazione.  
L'uomo di fronte a lui alzò appena le spalle, affondando ancora di più la testa nel guanciale. “Non vorresti mai disfarti di me.”  
“Non sfidi la sorte.”  
Ed in quel momento il silenzio della locanda fu riempito dalla risata liquida e stentata di un uomo troppo ubriaco, impegnato, non con poche difficoltà, a togliersi un anello dall'anulare.   
“E' buffo.” biascicò, rigirandosi il sottile cerchio d'oro fra le dita. “Me lo diceva spesso anche Ginny.”  
Come gli aveva detto spesso molte altre cose, diverse e decisamente più piacevoli, in quei quindici anni di matrimonio, eppure sembrava sempre più semplice ricordare le frasi che loro due avevano in comune. Quale presenza Potter tentasse di giustificare, Severus non voleva assolutamente saperlo._  
  
“E' vero, la signorina Weasley è una donna piacente.” sussurrò, afferrandogli saldamente le cosce. “E allora perché l'ha lasciata?”   
Già, perché qualcuno avrebbe dovuto abbandonare una vita pressoché perfetta per un vecchio Mangiamorte con un solamente un impiego da insegnante? Se per quindici anni si erano concessi brevi incontri nei peggiori alloggi, perché non continuare così?  
Ed era troppo sperare che Potter avesse semplicemente superato il feticcio per i luoghi desolati e pericolosi, Severus lo capì quando gli occhi verdi di quel ragazzo... di quell'uomo lo squadrarono, mentre le mani correvano ad afferrare le sue.   
Il lavoro di Auror gli aveva portato molte cicatrici e molti calli, così diversi da quelli che una scopa aveva procurato a un ragazzino troppo appassionato di Quidditch.  
Harry sollevò appena le spalle, sorridendo, e Piton capì di essersi appena lasciato intrappolare. “Mi sono sempre piaciute le cose rovinate.” sostenne, portandosi le mani del pozionista sull'inguine.


End file.
